Memory Lane
by ausllysgalaxy
Summary: Ally looked back at their memories while getting ready for her -and his- big day.


**A/N This story is somewhat related to Style, Out of The Woods, I Wish You Would and How You Get the Girl but other than that, this is my first one-shot and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin &amp; Ally and Style, Out of the Woods, I Wish You Would, How You Get the Girl by Taylor Swift or anything else you might recognize.**

_Ally Dawson sighed as she was cuddled into her fiance's chest, the one and only, Austin Monica Moon. Thinking how life would be if it was simpler, which it is for her right now. Bills paid, and all other things that are already taken care of. Austin looks quietly around the room, his eyes landed on the Polaroid he gave Ally for her birthday last year. Austin carefully stood up and Ally looked at him as he walked his way to get the Polaroid sitting on the coffee table. Ally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

"_Let's take a picture, I want to save this moment" he said, noticing._

"_That is so cliche," she said with a giggle but nodded anyways. Austin took a picture of both of them cuddling on his couch. _

_He smiled while looking at the picture that just developed; he noticed how the background was black and white while they were in...Well, screaming color, I guess you could say._

"_What are you smiling at?" she asked over his shoulder._

"_Nothing, it's just... nothing," he said while turning around to kiss her._

Ally looked back at the memory while writing in her journal/songbook. She smiled at their good old memories.

Trish looked at the other girls before screaming "ALLY!"

She blinked a couple of times before looking at her best friend, clearly annoyance taking over her voice. "What was THAT FOR?" she screamed the last couple of words.

"You need to look up so we can do your makeup properly and we kind of have to get you ready for your -" Ally cut her off by putting her hands over her best friend's mouth as her other friends, Kira and Cassidy, laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just continue, I don't want this to end with one of your lectures," she said while taking her hand off Trish's mouth. Trish just rolled her eyes and all the girls laughed, continuing what they were doing before. While Trish, Kira and Cassidy are doing her hair and makeup, Ally thought of another memory of them going on one of their dates, Austin and Ally's.

_Austin drove down Ally's street to pick her up for one of their dates. He decided to not turn the headlights on since they might get caught. Ally's parents never really liked Austin at the moment seeing as he had this "bad boy" reputation and thinking that he'd be a bad influence on their daughter. What they didn't know is how their daughter can bring out the best of him. _

_He saw Ally waiting for him at her bedroom window. Austin parked by her backyard and as Ally saw him, she opened her window and climbed down and made her way to his car. Ally looked at him for a while __'God, his eyes are so dreamy, like James Deans'' __She shook her head at the random thought and buckled her seatbelt. Austin was wearing a plain white V neck T-shirt and his hair was slicked back. She was wearing a tight skirt, a cropped top sweater with an infinity scarf and of course, her red lips. She thought that she might've over dressed but what can she say? It's just her style._

Trish looked at Ally. She saw her with her eyes furrowed looking from afar; she looks back the other girls and sighs. She wave her hands in front of her best friend's face and when that didn't work; she snaps her finger and screams her name in front of her face.

"Don't get mad at me, you were kind of spacing out," she says defensively. The other two girls nod their head in agreement. Ally just rolls her eyes.

"C'mon, hurry up, the limo is here," Cassidy says. All the girls surrounds Ally making sure that her makeup and hair are all secured and perfect.

Ally looks in the mirror and nods her head. 'Today is the big day, just walk down that a-_' _her thoughts got cut off by three girls shouting her name.

"Ally, let's go, we, especially you don't want to be late," Ally grabs her bouquet and walks to the girls. The girls quickly look at each other and squeals. They quickly clear their throats and smile at each other. They walk into the limo on their way to the church.

_Ally looked at the scene as they pass by. She looked at Austin; he noticed her eyes on him, so he looked on her way._

"_Eyes on the road, mister," she said with a giggle. Austin chuckled and does what he was told. Ally continues to look at the scene until this time; she feels his eyes on her. "Eyes back on the road," she said without turning to look at him._

"_How did you know I was looking at you?" _

"_I don't know I just felt it?" the brunette answered while giving him a cheeky smile. Austin shook his head while rolling his eyes, a grin creeping on his face. _

"_You're so weird," he said. "And cute, and beautiful, and intelligent and-"_

_He got cut off by Ally. "Ok, ok, I get it, I'm perfect," she said cockily, jokingly._

"_Who said you were perfect?" the blonde says with an eyebrow up._

_"Selena Gomez," she responds confidently. Both Austin and Ally's laughs filled the beat of silence._

"_Is that so?" he said without taking his eyes off the road. But Austin stopped the car before his girl can answer._

"_We're here," he said. Ally looked around._

"_You want __**me **__to go into the woods? AUSTIN ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME IT'S NIGHT AND MAY I REMIND YOU THAT IT'S DARK, THERE COULD BE WILD ANIMALS OUT THERE THAT COULD AT-" _

"_Oh c'mon, Ally. Just live life a little and have fun,"_

"_HEY! I'm fun," she said defensively._

"_Are you sure about that?" he said, obviously challenging her. Ally first hesitated but then soon agrees._

_Austin drove Ally back to her house. She quietly sighs in relief when she saw all the lights were off. They both walked out of the car. _

"_So which way are you going to go to get inside?" Austin said, softly chuckling. Ally bit her lip and looked at her front porch and then her window, then back to her front porch then to her window._

"_Looks like I'm going to take the risky way in," she smirked looking up at him._

"_Are you sure? I don't want you to get caught," he said worriedly._

"_Austin, I'm going to be fine. I'm pretty sure they're asleep by now," she answers_

"_Alright, if you say so," he gave Ally one last hug and kissed her goodnight. Austin drove back to his house as Ally successfully made it up to her bedroom without making a single noise._

Ally gets out of the limo following by the other girls behind her. The two men see Ally and open the doors; she then hears soft music playing. Trish, Kira and Cassidy went ahead of Ally. It was Ally's turn to walk down the aisle, all heads turns to her. She sees her parents and all her friends, they all smile at her, she smiles back. Ally walks slowly down the aisle. As she's walking, she looks down at the necklace that Austin had given her. She smiles remembering how happy they both were as a young couple.

"_Merry Christmas, baby," Austin said from behind his girlfriends' neck, whispering the words on her neck. Shivers went down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands holding a box right in front of her. She looked behind him in awe._

"_Austin, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I didn't have time with writing songs, working on Son-" She was still facing him, just looking down at the box. Austin kissed her, which made her stop talking._

_It works every time._

"_It's okay, as long as you're with me," he smiled at her. Her eyes softened, a soft smile plastered on her face._

"_Go on, open it" he said enthusiastically. Ally giggled at Austin's behavior. He can be such a kid at times. She opened it and looked at Austin then looked at the object that's inside the box. She noticed it was a necklace, __**his **__necklace. _

_His guitar pick necklace. This was Austin's favorite necklace, why would he give it to her?_

"_Austin," her voice was almost audible. "This is your favorite necklace," _

"_I know, that's why I'm giving it to you"_

"_But... why?" _

"_Because it's special to me," he paused sending her a gentle smile. "And __you're __special to me," he continued._

"_Awe, Austin. Thank you" she hugged him. Austin looks up and sees a familiar plant hanging up on the door. _

"_Hey look, we're under the mistletoe" he looked down to her. Ally's smile grows wide. She had turned around, now facing him. His hand automatically went down on both sides of her waist._

"_Well, rules are __**rules**__,"__ she said obviously._

_Austin leaned down capturing his lips to hers. Ally slowly pulls them away, their forehead touching. _

"_Austin," her voice was soft. Austin hummed while his eyes still closed, still completely mesmerized from their kiss._

"_You know that you're special to me, too, right?" _

"_Right," he said. Eyes open looking into hers._

_She never took the necklace off ever since then._

_They hear a soft music filling up the room. Austin looks up in thin air then looked at the brunette standing in front of him._

"_May I have this dance?"Holding out his hand in a royalty way. _

"_But we don't any space to dance in,"_

"_Way to ruin the moment," he said taking back his hand. "Plus, we can move them." _

_Before Ally can respond, Austin was already standing in the arm of the couch waiting for her to get to the other side to help him move it. Ally rolled her eyes and went to the other side, both of them lifting it up and moving it to the side. They did the same thing to the coffee table and other furniture that's blocking the space for their 'dance floor'._

"_And done," Austin said. "Now, may I have this dance?" again holding out his hand, his voice in a royalty way._

"_Yes, you may," she smiled, taking his hand._

Ally remembered the first time he made her cry, left her sober for months. Austin left her, he moved to L.A. to continue his music career.

_Ally was trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked at framed pictures of them kissing each others' cheeks. Ally is happy for Austin chasing his dreams but she was disappointed that he had told her that he was moving in the last minute. I mean who wouldn't be disappointed at someone who tells you something important and leaves you the next moment? Yeah, that's what she thought. She's been crying ever since Austin left her, 6 months in exact. Then one day, he just showed up out of nowhere. No warnings, no nothing. After those six months. Six months of hurting. Can you blame her being hurt though?_

_He was standing there in her front porch, shaking from the cold, hard rain. He was pale like a ghost, or even more if that even is possible. _

_She wanted to just scream at him for leaving her, but instead she just said- scratch that-more like shouted the question that has been kind of hunting her for those past months he's been gone._

"_ARE YOU INSANE?!" There's a lot more to that question._

Well enough about sad times. She won't forget that day when he proposed to her. It was pretty cliché, but that's one of the reasons that's makes it unforgettable.

It was a great December Monday when it happened. They were going on a date; Austin has been stressing about this proposal for weeks and weeks plus thinking on what she  
would say. He was keen and nervous at the same time. Talk about multi tasking, huh? Maybe not? Okay, well on with the story.

_Austin planned on the fair in the afternoon and watches the sunset before the dark then go for a moonlit walk on the beach. They had fun at the fair, they went on a roller coaster, and Austin won Ally a giant panda and a cute goat stuffy. They we're having a great time, fooling around, looking cute doing so. I mean, we all agree that Austin and Ally are made for each other. _

_The sun was suddenly covered by a cloud, a grey cloud. Austin just ignored it, knowing that it will probably go away soon, but surprise, surprise, it didn't. He didn't realize that until water dropped on his bare arm. _

'_This cannot be happening' he thought. Rain wasn't in his plan that he, again may I tell you, has stressed over for weeks. _

_He thought of two options; it was either to postpone his proposal or just go with it. _

_It's either now or never. Second option it is. _

_Ally looked up at the sky and held out her hand, her palm facing the sky, feeling the water drops. She scrunches her nose shrugged her shoulders before looking at Austin who was already looking at her. They hear people gasping from the unexpected rain and hid under a stand while some just danced in the rain._

_Ally took Austin's hand and tried to get them under a roof or anything that could prevent the rain from hitting them. Austin didn't budge. Instead, he spun her around with his hand that she was holding, making her end up on his chest. _

"_Austin, what are you doing? We're going to get sick if we stay here in the rain longer," she breathed out._

"_I have something to ask you," he said, letting her go. Ally looked around as Austin took her hand._

"_Are you sure it-" she stopped herself once she looked back in front of her, seeing his loving boyfriend on his knee. He smiled up at her and took out a little box from his pocket. Ally's hand flew up her mouth. By now, almost everybody was watching, I mean who wouldn't? They were in the middle of the fair. _

"_Ally," he took a deep breath. "This," he motioned to the rained. "wasn't part of my plan, but I have loved ever since I saw you at Sonic Boom, I guess I just didn't know it that time. I remember the first time we said 'I love you' to each other. That was a pretty eventful night, huh?" she nodded while giggling. He continued. "Oh, and remember our first kiss? Ally, I swear in that moment, I knew I just had to have you, be with you every day, and be the first person I see in the morning and the last before I sleep. I knew I need to have you to be mine so I won't get worried by other guys taking you away from me. I know this is getting cheesier by the moment and it's getting too long so I'll just cut to the chase," he said. Ally just stood there with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Ally I-still-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson. Will you make my smile brighter than the stars and be the sun to my moon?" he held the opened box in front of her, a sparkling ring inside it._

_Ally noticed that sparkle in his eyes every time he looks at her. That sparkle when you know he's in love._

_She had a similar one, too._

"_Yes," she whispered. "Yes, Moon. I would love to." she busted into tears, tears of joy. She grabbed his hand that was holding hers and held him up to his knees and hugged him. Austin spun them around. _

_They heard applause from the crowd they have made. They looked around and also saw some people letting out few tears._

_Austin put Ally down as their foreheads touched. _

_He cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. Ally giggled as she takes his bangs that were hiding his eye away from his face._

_He slipped the ring into his future wife's finger. _

_Their chests were touching. Their hands pressed together beside them before intertwining. _

_Nose touched before lips captured into each others'. _

_They heard the crowd go wild. They, once again, looked around before, this time, Ally captured Austin's lips. _

_They got engaged, in the middle of the fair, while rain poured down. _

_Couldn't this get any cheesier?_

Austin sees his beautiful soon to be wife walking down the aisle; his best man beside him. He looks really calm outside but inside? He's like a little kid that just got his Christmas present on a Christmas morning. Ally walks up the altar and links her arm to his. They both looked at each other before taking a deep, deep breath they didn't know they were holding in. Well, sort of. The priest continues on with the ceremony.

"I do," she accepts.

"I do," he accepts.

Ah, two words that could change your life for the better or the worse.

"Austin and Ally," the priest motions his hands to the two lovers in front of him. "I know pronounce you... husband and wife." Austin looked down at her beautiful wife knowing what's coming next. "Austin, you may now kiss the bride."

There it is. Austin leaned down and kissed Ally's forehead, whispering _I_ while doing so. Next: he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her nose, whispering _love_ in his husky voice. He let go of Ally's face but soon putting a hand, softly pinching her chin, saying _you_ before _–_finally- capturing her lips for a sweet and passionate kiss. They heard the crowd let off a deep and loud sigh of relief from each and one of them before applauding. _That was the longest procession of kissing a girl I've ever seen in my whole entire life_, somebody's voice stood out in the crowd. Austin just shook it off while laughing; knowing who –cough a familiar red head cough- made the comment.

Austin suddenly scooped Ally up and carried her in a bridal way. "Well hello there Mrs. Moon," he was smirking. Ally giggled.

"It sounds like you're talking to your mom," she grinned. "No offense."

"None taken," he giggled. She joined his little giggle fit. Man, his giggles are contagious. "Plus, they already know that you are mine and only mine." And with that, he walked them both down the aisle on the way out of the church. They were greeted by their relatives and other close friends throwing flowers and hollering everywhere. They both had the biggest smiles on their face.

To Honeymoon Avenue they go.


End file.
